Diary of a Spy
by rogue-scholar07
Summary: Misfitverse... sort of. What all was Zanya witness to during her undercover job in Bayville? WHat were her thoughts on everything at Bayville high? Well, you're about to find out! R&R rating for language and later themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything here.**

**Summary:**** So, I've been asked the question "what is Zanya doing in Bayville?" like four times now. I'm getting so bored with vague answers that I've decided to post a drabble fic based on entries in Zanya's private journal about that little mutant-hating town we know as Bayville, NY. Set concurrent to Learning to Breathe and starts at around chapter 45 of that story.**

**Because this is a drabble fic, chapters will be short. You're lucky today for getting two entries.**

**Diary of a Spy**

**1. First Days in Dullsville (1)**

Day One:

I arrived in Bayville this morning. Turns out Creed wasn't kidding. The place is so incredibly boring. How do people live without explosions?

Everyone's content to live in their little cookie-cutter houses and go about their mundane lives never knowing what's outside their county. Such a shame I have to blend in around here. Shaking this town up would be a blast (literally).

My "parents" are some couple named Corporal Jennings and Private Marsh. From here on, we'll be known as the Martin household. Yeah, I know, the name sucks.

Tomorrow we go to the local high school to pick up my schedule and crap. More boring stuff. I wonder if I'll have to join the cheerleading squad? I shudder at the thought.

No mutants spotted yet. I'll keep a lookout for them tomorrow at school.

Hope tomorrow doesn't suck as much as today.

--Zanya

* * *

Day Two:

I started classes at Bayville High School today. The hype of "school spirit" is nauseating. So is the lack of modesty. Okay, I may be a bit sleazy, but I have the common sense not to show up to school in short-shorts and a top that looks like it should be a sports bra.

The principal scares me just a little. I don't know what it is, but something about _Ms_ Darkholme (by the way, don't ever call her Mrs. She gets pissy.)puts me on edge. Like she's not who she pretends to be. Of course, even without that feeling, she's an intimidating woman. And tall. Close to six feet, I think.

It's like I traded in the tall scaly blue chick for the tall serious school principal.

That blows. Bigtime.

My God, the halls are crawling with mutants. Another home run for Creed. She had the number of mutants attending nailed perfectly. In fact, the girl who showed me around today is one of the Xavier kids. Some red-head named Jane.

Or maybe Joan?

No, wait. Jean. Yes! Her name is Jean.

Anyway, I have decided that, given the nature of my current disguise, that getting into her inner circle would be the best plan of action. After all, she is dating the all-star quarterback (who is a complete ass) and is on several important committees within the school structure. Yes. That will be my plan of action.

Will write more when something interesting happens.

--Zanya

**1. For those who don't read the Vampire Kisses series of books, "Dullsville" is what Raven, the title character, calls her sleepy country-club town.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long absence. I've been busy with some rather incessant (and sometime scary) reviewers for my House of Night fanfiction. But I'm back now. Let's see what little Zanya has accomplished.**

**Diary of a Spy**

**2. Gaining Ground and Losing Contacts.**

Week Two, Day Three:

I haven't been here all that long, and already lots of stuff has happened. So much that I can't report it all. But let's start off slow, shall we?

I haven't been able to speak to that Jean chick all that much, but I've struck up a "friendship" with her best friend Taryn. The girl is sickeningly sweet, but she does have an edge to her. I intend to use that to my advantage later on. Once I've sufficiently gained everyone's trust.

Last week, two of the Xavier kids didn't show up for classes at all, and their housemates were in a bit of a panic about it. Xavier called in to Principal Darkholme with an excuse, but I don't buy it. I think those two went on a mission that their teammates didn't know about. Such a shame I'm not a telepath. Then I could find out where they were. Can't have them getting too close to my home, now , can I?

Things seemed to simmer down… except for the fact that a road outside town was rendered completely useless, and the front part of the Xavier institute got slammed by what looked like a tornado. Yes, I know what a tornado looks like. I live in Florida, and those things spawn up all the time during hurricanes. But back to the important stuff. The road damage… I've got Alvers pegged for that one. But as to why someone would tear up the entrance hall of the mutant mansion, I don't know. All I really have to go on now is the fact that one of the instructors is called "Storm". Maybe she got into it with someone? Who knows? Well, they know, but I certainly don't.

To add another level of weirdness to all of this, Principal Darkholme has suddenly resigned. Guess I was right about her being not what she said. She must be a mutant, one that got hurt or that has to lie low. But I can't investigate any of this very much. Vice Principal Kelly is running the school now.

Kelly is an imbecile, plain and simple. Into conspiracies and whatnot and always on edge about something. He tries to instill the reverence/fear that Ms. Darkholme garnered, but he just can't measure up to her standard. She could stare a person to death. The only thing Kelly will get from staring is a large bruise when he collides with a door or a wall because he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. A real pansy. And he only has eyes for his secretary.

All the Xavier kids came in looking pretty beat-up on Monday. The rumor mill says that there was a mishap during one of their physical fitness exercises, but given the fact that the Brotherhood boys looked fairly bruised as well, I'd say it was a fight. Maybe their bosses got into it? I'll have to look that up later.

My dad seemed pleased with the report I sent him, but I've heard that Atlantis was upset about something. I wonder what it could possibly be? The Dukes boy that attends school here is perfectly fine, so who would she worry about?

Maybe her father had something to do with it? Yes, dangerous feral mutant and his delinquent army attack prep school. That's a good headline. But it's one I should probably keep to myself.

Good news is that I will have most of the summer here to get closer to these mutants and learn their secrets. Provided they don't find mine out first.

--Zanya


	3. Chapter 3

**Speeding the timeline up a bit. This chapter set in timing with the beginning of X-Men Evolution's second season. Enjoy! **

**Diary of a Spy**

**3. Boys of Summer**

_Month four, week three:_

Summer is over and school has begun. And there are now about 4 new kids at the Xavier place. No files yet. They seem like risktakers, though…quite a bit unlike their up-tight housemates. One of them, a blond girl, was seen exiting a bathroom after the toilets exploded. Will gather intel as it comes.

Now, how should I best explain this? It seems that the Brotherhood boys tried to expose mutants to the entire town at last night's football game. Would have gone well if the X-kiddies hadn't stopped them. And not just the kids! Old man Xavier himself showed up to wipe the people's minds. But he didn't get mine. Remind me to thank the tech department for their little telepathy blockers. They really work wonders.

--Zanya

* * *

_Month five, week one:_

Hard to tell who's playing for what team anymore around here. The blond chick that was with the Xavier kids (her name is Tabitha) got involved in stealing cash from the school safe during the carnival. I'm not sure if they kicked her out or she left on her own, but she is living with the Brotherhood now.

Jean Gray had a rather nasty power surge earlier this week. Nearly injured a whole lot of kids during the track team tryouts, but her teammates, Lance Alvers, and Dr. McCoy (Gym coach/science teacher) got the whole thing contained. Cover story is a prank gone wrong involving magnets.

And finally, the X-mansion went on total lockdown during a party that the kids threw while the adults were gone. I was there to witness it all…and do some snooping. Couldn't get into the elevator, but found out that the place is state-of-the-art and has metal drop-down guards that go over the windows and doors to keep something (or someone) in or out. Turns out the whole thing was caused by a little nerd boy called Arcade. What he thought was a video game was apparently the security system controls. Not a smart move, but with the loud music and such going on upstairs, no one but me noticed that the windows and doors became fermedicly sealed. Pryde, Wagner, and Daniels have been grounded for the event. More to come later.

--Zanya

* * *

_Month five, week three:_

It's official, science class sucks. It was fun back when Dr. McCoy taught it, but now it totally blows.

Why has science class gone down the crapper? Our teacher went on a rampage through town.

Apparently, Dr. McCoy is a mutant. Somehow, something got activated and he turned into a blue monster that tore up the school and several cars, buildings, and fences before disappearing. And I do mean "disappear". No one has heard or seen anything of the "Bayville Beast" in days. That makes me kind of sad. He was the only teacher that made this dump of a town bearable.

As to where he went...I have a hunch that the "good" people at Xavier's place took him. Whether he went of his own will or they took him to study, I don't know. What I do know is that he is gone and all anyone can focus on is the damage he left behind when he lost it.

On a side note, the British exchange student has been snooping around the crime scene. Come to think of it, she was at the mansion the night the security system went active. It _could_ be a coincidence, but I'm not so sure. Guess I'll have to keep a closer eye on students other than the mutant bunch if I'm going to get to the bottom of all that goes on here.

--Zanya


End file.
